Snowflake (episode)
Snowflake is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Recent news shows that in the wonderful world of ToonTown, where anything can happen, a whole herd of sabertooth tigers has just been discovered! Diego, Shira, Tammy and DJ are beyond surprised by this. DJ becomes more surprised when he meets one of the cubs named Snowflake...and falls in love with her! Trivia *This marks the debut of Snowflake. *King Mickey will guest star in this. Scenes DJ finds love *????: ATTACK!!!!! *(Suddenly two younger cubs pounce onto Tammy and DJ) *DJ: Whoa!! *(One of the cubs is bouncing on Tammy) *Tammy: OW! HEY! OOH! OOF!!! Cut that out!!!! *DJ: Quit it! Who are you guys anyway?! *Mack: WE ask the questions around here!!! *DJ: OW! Stop it! *Jack: YEE-HAW!!!! Ride 'em, cowcat!!! *DJ: Get off! *????????: Knock it off, you two!!! That's no way to treat our guests!!!! *Mack: ...! Sorry.... Snowflake. *DJ: ...? *(A young and very beautiful albino sabertooth cub about DJ's age comes out) *DJ: ...!!! *blushes* *Jack: Please don't tell mom and dad on us again... *Snowflake: *sighs* All right, but ONLY if you two behave. *Mack and Jack: *sighs* Yes, Snowflake. *Snowflake: Good. *to Tammy and DJ* Sorry about that. Don't mind them. They don't exactly get along with new people. *Tammy: Thank you for making them stop. They were quite a pawful. *Snowflake: *giggles* They certainly are. *DJ: *still blushes* *Snowflake: *smiles* Oh! My name is Snowflake by the way. *DJ: *thinks to himself* Snowflake? Wow! Beautiful name. *Tammy: *smiles* It's nice to meet you, Snowflake. I'm Tammy. *to DJ* ...? You okay, brother? *DJ: *still blushes and gulps* *Tammy: Aren't you gonna introduce yourself? *DJ: ...! Oh! Uh, sorry. I'm...DJ. *Snowflake: *smiles* It's very nice to meet you, Tammy and DJ. *Tammy: *smiles* And it's nice to meet you too, Snowflake. *DJ: *blushes again* *Snowflake: And welcome to Sabertooth Haven. *DJ: Uh, thanks. *thinks to himself* Wow...she's so beautiful... *Tammy: We had no idea this place existed. *Snowflake: ...! You didn't? But surely all sabertooth's have the knowledge of our Haven since it is our place of refugee. *Tammy: It's kind of a different story with DJ and i. *Snowflake: You live outside the Haven where today's world is a danger to our species?!? *DJ: Well...yeah. *Snowflake: ...Wow! That's incredible! *DJ: ...? *Snowflake: You two must be so brave!! *DJ: *thinks to himself* I don't know if i consider myself brave... Meet the parents *Xion: *approaches Tammy and DJ* Hey, guys. Made a new friend? *Snowflake: ....! A HUMAN!!!!!!! *DJ: WAIT!! She won't hurt you!! *Snowflake: ...? *Tammy: She's our big sister. *Mack and Jack: ...?! SISTER?!? *DJ: It's a long story. *Xion: Name's Xion. And you are? *Snowflake: I'm..... Snowflake.... Oh my goodness! I need to notify my father!!! *Xion: ...? *Snowflake: I'm sorry, it's just there's never been a human in our Haven before. *Xion: I see. Look, we don't mean any harm. It's just that there was rumor about there being more sabretooth tigers being discovered. *Snowflake: Somehow I'm not surprised. *??????: But how did you find this place? *(A white adult female sabertooth arrives) *Snowflake: Hello...... mommy. *Tomomi: *smiles at Snowflake* *DJ: *gulps quietly* *Tammy: We.... had some help from a member in our big family in finding this place. *Tomomi: I see. And what are your names, young ones? *Xion: I'm Xion. *Tammy: I'm Tammy. *DJ: *shyly* I'm...DJ. *Tomomi: *smiles* It's very nice to meet you three. *Xion: I apologize if i caused a problem. *Tomomi: Oh, it's all right. *Tammy: It is? *Tomomi: *smiles* Of course. Though i am surprised about seeing a human here. *to Xion* So young one, what brings you to our sanctuary? *Xion: We heard the rumors that there might be another sabertooth out there. *Tomomi: Ah, i see. *Tammy: I'm so happy that my family and I aren't the only sabers in existance anymore. *Tomomi: *smiles* My husband will be amazed by this news. *Jaden: *arrives* I'm sure he will, ma'am. *Tomomi: ...? And you are? *Jaden: Jaden Yuki at your service. *Tomomi: I am Tomomi. Matriarch of Sabretooth Haven. *Tammy: ...! Wait! You're in charge of this place?! *Tomomi: *smiles* Well, not just me. But yes. You've met my daughter Snowflake and twin sons Mack and Jack. *(Tammy and DJ bow in respect) *Tomomi: *smiles* Thank you. But you don't have to do that. *Jeffrey: *arrives* There you are, guys. ...! Oh, hello. Pardon me, ma'am. I'm Jeffrey Dragonheart. Xion's father. *Tomomi: *smiles* This is truly wonderful. We don't get many visitors here at the Haven. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I see. I apologize if we caused a problem. *Tomomi: It's all right. *??????: What's going on here, honey? *Tomomi: *smiles* We have guests, my dear. *(A strong and handsome male sabertooth arrives) *Varick: *smiles* Ah, i see. *approaches Jaden, Jeffrey, Xion, Tammy and DJ, who bow to him in respect* Welcome to Sabretooth Haven. *Jaden: Thank you sir. *Varick: I am Varick, the patriarch of this sanctuary. *Jeffrey: It's a pleasure. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes